


Life In Her Yet

by TheLadyFiction



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder | Sara, F/M, Feels, Jaalmance, No specific time setting, Songfic, Unnamed Ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFiction/pseuds/TheLadyFiction
Summary: Songfic of Rag'n'Bone Man's 'Life In Her Yet'.Jaal reflects on Ryder and his feelings for her.[Basically I was having major feels over the song and thought it fit pretty well.]





	Life In Her Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one (writers block and work are taking away my writes) but since I first heard the song, I've been thinking about how well it relates to Ryder and her experiences.
> 
> If you haven't heard the song, please check it out: www. youtube. com/watch?v=orkEnnQN5wM (just remove spaces.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

_She still remembers a time that was uncomplicated_

 

I see it in her eyes when she talks about Earth, about her former home. Across the darkness between galaxies, she has travelled with her people and I feel a sense of utmost privilege that I exist in this exact moment, to experience her and her beauty, her wit, her charm.

 

It is fate, I am sure.  


  
_But sure as the sun rise she's seen things that you'll never see_

 

Since she awoke from her centuries long slumber she has known nothing but uncertainty, loss and pain. A person would never know from the positivity she exudes.

 

She is a beacon for hope and renewal, not just to her people but to all those she meets; they are touched by the light she carries inside her, the goodness she sees in everyone.

  
  
_Losses and heartache amount to her strength_ _  
_ _But oh how they both take their toll_  


Her brother, her father, her colleagues, her leaders.

Those dearest to her lost forever, out of reach, filled with doubt at her ability, the pressure on her, all reminders of all she had lost and had to live up to... Her steps may have faltered but she never stopped walking.  
  
  
  
_She's still here fighting_ _  
__Better know there's life in her yet_  


Every day, she wakes and checks her messages for those in need, she calls in to see if anyone needs assistance, she wants to help, she _needs_ to have purpose.  
She looks to relieve others pain, even if she cannot do the same for herself.  
  
  
  
_Time will take us all, and turn us into stones_ _  
__It leaves us with regrets and picks apart the threads_ _  
__Hung over fragile bones_  
  


She has become more than a person, a leader. She has become a symbol, the triumph over adversity, fighting even when the odds and even your allies are against you, never giving up what you believe to be right.

She is their hero, a shining example of their people.

 

And I have fallen in love with her, a woman who is a symbol to so many.  
And oh, how I fear for her.  
  
  
  
_Let her go_ _  
__I can't let her go_ _  
__I can't let her go_

 

She has scars she did not come to this galaxy with littering her body, some small, some large, some unseen.  
  
  
  
_Her hands tell the story of hardships that we'll never know_  
  
  


 The smile that graces her face can light up a room, but that light rarely travels to her eyes; there is a sense of self doubt in everything she does, that something could have done better, that more could have been saved. She will not allow herself to enjoy anything but complete victory, and slowly, it gnaws at her resolve.

  
  
_Her face is a map of a lifetime on well travelled roads_ _  
_ _But those eyes tell nothing of a soul that is spared_  
  


She tells me of her pain, of how she longs for things to end in a way she cannot quite understand, a finality to everything, an end to her story, and she is not sure of what that means.

Even her SAM cannot quantify it for her.

 

 _A heart that is longing for death_  


But through all the doubt, all the fear, the near defeats, the scars and the burdens, she fights on, and she inspires.  
  
  
  
_She's still here fighting_ _  
__Better know there's life in her yet_  
  
  
  
Even some Angara talk about her with reverence now, as though she is some divine being, sent here from a past life to save us from the Kett, to help us take back our homes.

They want to believe, as she makes it possible with her loyalty and kindness... she is divine.

  
  
_Time will take us all, and turn us into stones_ _  
_ _It leaves us with regret, it picks apart the threads_ _  
_ _Hung over fragile bones_  
  


Long after I am gone and forgotten, people will sing songs and tell tales of my love and how she came from another galaxy to us free ourselves; her face will be enshrined in our museums, in murals and paintings.

 

I hope they capture the sparkle in her eyes when she hears the words 'I love you' fall from my lips.

I cannot recall if I have ever seen such a beautiful sight before I had her.  
  
  
  
_Let her go_ _  
__I can't let her go_ _  
__I can't let her go_

 

Will they remember me alongside my Ryder? Will they remember the Tempest or those who risked their lives with us to free our people?

 

I can hope, I can pray that when we are remembered, they also remember the love we shared, all of us and me and Ryder...

 

Our fated meeting, centuries in the making.

 _  
_ _Let her go_ _  
_ _I can't let her go_ _  
_ _I can't let her go_

She is mine, mine to love and protect. She has given her heart to me, and I will watch her. I will keep her and I will go with her wherever she leads.

 

My dearest from another world, from another time and another galaxy.

 

The fate I was waiting for. The fate I have found.

 

My love.  
  
  
  
_Let her go_ _  
__Let her go_ _  
__Let her go_

 


End file.
